


Maybe, someday

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Feelings, Feels, I Don't Even Know, I also don't care the week ended, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Introspection, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, i guess, idk - Freeform, probably, request, the request is based on that so i'm tagging it fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: You knew it from the beginning, they’re made for each other. It’s so obvious that you knew even without really being there. And you had the privilege to witness, to see two soulmates finding each other and falling in love; it’s not something anyone can say.-Yang finally introduces Blake to her parents.





	Maybe, someday

“I’m still not sure about this…”

“Relax Blakey, it’s going to be okay!”

The couple stands in front of the Rose-Xiao Long household, the Faunus nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, waiting for the door to open. When it does, not even a minute is needed for the man to pick his new daughter up and crush her with a big bear hug.

You had absolutely no doubt about it. It’s been a long time, but you still used to be his wife; you know who they’re dealing with. And you also know how those hugs feel like.

You miss them.

The two strong blondes laugh, the other girl’s still stiff in the air but with a smile on her face. She belongs to the family, fitting in just right.

You observe them from afar, as you always did since that day, and it just gets confirmed all over again, as much as the obviosity of those two girls belonging together.

You knew it from the beginning, they’re made for each other. It’s so obvious that you knew even without really being there. And you had the privilege to witness, to see two soulmates finding each other and falling in love; it’s not something anyone can say.

It wasn’t in an instant. It was slow, gradual, step by step through the obstacles and dangers of their life. It kind of reminds you of your relationship with Taiyang, with the only difference that they are still standing side by side.

Even when Blake ran away at some point, she had the strength to come back and rebuild their relationship with trust and equality, to protect each other. You’ll always be grateful for that: your daughter deserves nothing less.

Looking at them now no one would even think that they had to go through such a bumpy phase of their relationship.

The way they throw glances at each other and exchange quick kisses when they think no one’s looking only to be called out and teased about it.

They’re just so in love, and it’s so distant and familiar at the same time.

You wish you could be like that. Right now, beside the man you love, getting to know the girl your daughter brought home; but you know that’s not possible anymore. That day things happened, choices were made that lead you where you are and all you can do now is watch from afar. So close, yet so far.

Better than nothing you guess.

It just saddens you not being able to be there, Yang having no mother to introduce anymore.

“Com’on Blake, there’s someone else who wants to meet you.”

_Or maybe not._

You smirk from above: of course she would do that.

They’re walking now, hand in hand, enjoying the nature and scenery while the blonde leads the Faunus through the lands she grew up in.

You can’t help thinking about the last time you’ve been there yourself.

The couple heads out of the woods and find themselves to the edge of a cliff, a tombstone standing on the center perfectly lined up to the sunset and the breathtaking view of Patch.

“Guess who’s back!” Yang steps ahead, Blake shyly following on her back. She knows. Yang turns back, inviting her closer, and soon wraps her arm over her shoulder “Mom, this is Blake… my girlfriend!”

“It’s a pleasure Mrs. Rose.”

Of course she would’ve come there to introduce her mother.

“No need to be so formal, just call her Summer!” Summer. Not you.

No, you lost that right the day you decided your family wasn’t worth enough and left when she was still in diapers.

You didn’t take care of her, you didn’t raise her, you didn’t love her. Summer did.

The best you ever did for her has been flying over from time to time to check on her and save her life once. Just once and nevermore. The only real thing you did was leave her.

But gods if you regret it now.

You wonder if she’d ever give you another chance. If you’ll ever find the guts to go and ask for one, just like Blake did.

“…she’s amazing, you have to hear the whole story of how we got together! Right?”

“Definitely.”

If it’ll ever happen, maybe you’ll get to hear that story too you think. But for now you just spread you black wings and fly, feeling for the first time that day like an intruder.

You have no right to witness that moment, nor hear that story from her.

You leap away, leaving some feathers behind.

_Maybe, someday…_

**BONUS**

The couple didn’t leave until dark, and only then you dared to go there yourself.

You leap and suddenly your bird form is no more, and your human body lands right in front of her grave.

You sit. “Hey partner… long time no see, uh?” a sigh “Maybe too long.” You stay silent, as if waiting for a reply. The wind blows, but you don’t care.

“Listen. I just wanted to say… thank you. Thank you for being there for her, for raising her like she was your own.” You look away for a moment, scared of a couple of eyes that can’t even be there “She might as well be actually. Even with the little time you had, even if you left so soon, in that time you did so much more than I would have, much better than I could ever done. I…”

Another pause. “I’m _grateful_ she had you to look up to; she really took after you. That’s for the best, but it still hurts,” a bitter laugh. “I definitely have no right to feel this way. To ask for forgiveness, to be called ‘mom’. You are her mother, and a better one than I could ever be even if I tried. You are her mother; not me.”

You take another pause. You look uncertain, unsure if you should speak your mind or just close your mouth for the better, but the need to talk wins.

“Do you think she’d give me a second chance?

Silence again.

“Yeah, me neither.” You low your head.

You can’t know but Summer’s been right there all along, listening to every word with a soft smile on her lips. The smile of someone who never stopped believing in you.

She never stopped believing in you.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tianshiko](https://tianshiko.tumblr.com/) asked me to write a oneshot based on her [art](https://tianshiko.tumblr.com/post/186339548126/she-is-amazing-you-have-to-hear-the-whole-story) and who am I to say no? So here it is! Have this kind of Bumbleby Week: meeting the parents fic.  
> I never wrote something like that before (in second person), and trying to write a complex character like Raven to make it look like it's Summer was a NIGHTMARE. I hope I managed to keep the illusion for at least little while ahah! Either way it was fun to write in the end and I'm honestly satisfied with the final result. I hope it's the same for you Shee! 
> 
> So, thanks for stopping by! Kudos and comments are highly apreciated, and remember that my [Tumblr](http://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/set_wingedtrash/) are always open!  
> See you next time!


End file.
